


Bit Part Demons

by Missy



Category: Evil Dead (1981), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Character Study, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelly’s POV on the movie’s events</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit Part Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ladies Bingo, Prompt: Hey It's that Guy: Minor Characters

She’s not entirely sure he knows her name, but she’s all right with that – mainly because she’s in this relationship for the dick. And to be confidential, he’s packing some great heat down under, so she’s not going to spend all of her time bitching that he spends too much time with his friend…dash? Mash? The guy with the bowl haircut who’d rather be fiddling with his little toys instead of trying to get with his pretty little girlfriend.

The two of them hang out and talk about nothing, everything – the stupidity of their guys, mostly. It’s the wages of being in actual love with somebody who doesn’t really know you’re alive unless you’re naked or trying to get tickets to the latest Ringo Starr revival tour.

He makes note of the fact that she could probably suck the chrome off of a trailer hitch if she needed to. If she had to.

*** 

“What happened to her eyes?”

This trip is Scotty’s fault, and they both know it’s Scotty’s fault, but that really isn’t the problem, is it? Not now, with Ash’s sister staring up at them out of the cellar with red-white eye, giggling and snarling at their every movement. 

No one has an answer for her, of course – they’re too busy trying to rationalize away what’s happened, why it’s happened, and how, in the end, it doesn’t mean anything more than a mild inconvenience.

“She was probably scratched by an animal,” Ash said, cowering in the corner, holding himself quietly in a tight hug. 

“Ash, I don’t know where your head’s at…” Scott trailed off, stared at the trap door. “But that’s not an animal, man.”

“I need some coffee,” she said, turning away from the scene, fortifying herself for the future, whatever lay ahead. But now she knew she could only trust herself.

***   
Wait.

She doesn’t know how she ended up there, but she didn’t mean to say that.

Or do that.

Or try that.

Not that it matters when you’re being forced to watch your bodily destruction by a bunch of flailing, cackling demons. Not that she has much of a choice in what happens to her now.

It was all so quick. 

She doesn’t even remember the severing blow, the final pain.

***

Hell doesn’t hurt much. She wonders when satan figured out how hard it was to hurt people who no longer possessed nerve endings and couldn’t be physically tortured. Probably when they started playing Marco Polo in the lake of frozen excrement. 

She sees Linda sometimes when they’re pushing rocks up and down the same slope. She says she saw Ash twice or so, and that he’d changed so much in their time apart Shelly would never recognize them. Cheryl had advanced to some autocratic, royal position in the hierarchy – she saw her now and again, speeding away in a phaeton drawn by three well-muscled, heavily oiled men. It was always the quiet ones.

She sees Scott only once, during a high festival day, while they carry bowls of dates and figs away for Satan’s benefit. 

“Sorry,” he says.

“Why?” she asks, getting up and shifting the dishes. “I didn’t feel a thing.”

And when it came to Scott, that was the honest truth. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Evil Dead** , all of whom are the property of the **Rosebud Releasing**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
